


Under The Very Merry Mistletoe

by ch3rryvodk4



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Merry Christmas, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch3rryvodk4/pseuds/ch3rryvodk4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little Johnlock fluffpiece for Christmas requested on tumblr by an anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Very Merry Mistletoe

"Sherlock?" John asked, staring curiously at the doorway into the flat he shared with the detective.

"Yes?" Came the reply, almost instantly. Sherlock was actually rather alert when he wanted to be -when he wasn't busy with experiments or cases.

"Why is this here?" He pointed to a small sprig of mistletoe, complete with bright red berries and a lovely red ribbon tied in a perfect bow.

"It’s called mistletoe, John," he explained, walking out to his friend. "When couple stand under it, they kiss one another. It’s a fairly common Christmas tradition. I thought you would have known."

John rolled his eyes. “Of course I know what it is! I want to know why it’s here.”

"Well if you had meant to ask why, you should have asked that in the first place, rather than asking ‘what’ and making us go around all of this nonsense."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

Sherlock paused, then looked thoughtfully down at John. “Mrs Hudson was hoping to liven the place up. Instil a bit of Christmas cheer, if you will. I assure you I fought her about it every moment of her hanging it.”

John nodded, biting nervously on his lower lip before speaking once more. “Then.. It wasn't you? No one you’d hoped to meet under it or anything?” He asked, rather hopefully. He would have tried to hide it, but then Sherlock would have only heard it even more and grown suspicious. 

"I never said that."

"Who?"

"Don’t ask questions you already know the answer to."

John frowned. “I don’t know the answer to this one. Who do you want to kiss you?”

The detective stared at him solemnly. “Who else?”

John swallowed, audibly surely, and nodded. Right then. Suspicions confirmed - possibly? Deciding that he was done waiting, he took the risk and cupped Sherlock’s face in his hands and kissed him soundly. There was a brief sound of surprise, though not at all of disagreement. Two long, slender arms found their way down to John’s waist.

They kissed in the hallway until a tut-tutting sound broke them apart. Mrs Hudson stood at the bottom of the stairs with her hands on her hips, grinning. “You have your own flat, no need to impose your sudden affections on the rest of us,” she scolded, though her eyes were twinkling with mischievous delight.

John blushed furiously and nodded. “Of course. My apologies.”

Sherlock grabbed his arm and yanked him into the flat. “Merry Christmas, boys!” The landlady called up the stairs as the door slammed and John was pressed up against it.


End file.
